Jet Sword
by Quincy101
Summary: Ok so Lyra and a friend are in her world around 4 years after everything that happens but she is thrust into danger when she encounters something she  hoped to forget. wanna know the rest? give it a try :
1. Chapter 1

**Jet sword**

**Chapter 1**

**Lyra hugged her knees and watched the children in the park. Pan had wondered off**** into the trees, looking around and hiding in the leaves. But he knew that He needed to leave Lyra alone for a bit. It had been Exactly four years since she had last seen Will. She could not even remember how old she had been when she had stepped into her world and said goodbye to Will forever. She was sixteen now. He would be seventeen now, maybe even eighteen. The children were throwing clay at each other and squealing when they were hit. She could not help smiling. She remembered her time in the clay beds, her and the kitchen children and the townies, against the gyptian kids. She was glad that the battles had not ended even if she did not take part in them any more. The battles reminded her of Rodger, how she had unknowingly led him to his death. She thought about Lord Asreil. She still felt angry at him He had killed Rodger to break the boundaries and travel to different worlds. She thought about Mrs Coulter and the golden Monkey. It made her angry. Mrs Coulter had been so cruel. The monkey was like a magnification of her evil and was missing that bit of humanity that made her a human. These two people who had done such bad things, her parents, had thrown themselves into the abyss to save her and the rest of the worlds. She thought about Lee Scoresby and how he had died in honour and had fought a battle and had won, yet lost. She thought of Iorek Byrnison, her dear friend. He was up in the North, in Svalbard. Ruling the Ice bears. She thought of Mary, the scholar from Will's world. How she had created a spy glass which allowed you to see dust. Lyra hoped that Mary had helped Will take care of his mother. She looked out to the children and saw Billy making his way towards her. He was about her age now and his Demon a had settled as a small, black bat. He had mud smeared across his face. He smiled and sat down next to her. His brown hair was filled with clay.**

"**Hi Billy."**

"**Hey Lyra. Do you want to join us?"**

"**No, I'm happy to watch, next time ok?"**

"**Sure." He sighed and stood up. His demon flew down and looked around.**

"**Where is Pantalaimon?" she whispered.**

**Pan leapt from a bush and Lyra exhaled. Few people knew that Pan could go as far from her as a witches demon. The two of them danced around and rolled along the ground. Then Billy's demon would fly to high for Pan to reach. This made Lyra smile. A wad of clay flew towards them and hit Billy at the back of his head. His demon flew on to his shoulder and he ran towards the fight. The sun was sinking behind the mountains and splashed the sky with purples, oranges, gold's and pinks all surrounding a ball of light. Lyra sighed and let go of her knees and got up. She turned to pan and tried to smile.**

"**I think we better go. Mrs Lon****sdale will be looking for us." Pantalaimon followed after her and she bent down and he clambered up her arm and wrapped around her neck the way he had when she was a child. His fur was soft and it gave her comfort. Together they made their way through the park and towards Jordon college. She was spending the week there while Ma Costa was staying at here home in Oxford. They had little room and the master was more then happy to let her stay there. Though she did not live in the college she was still close to the Servants and the scholars. She had been living with Ma Costa, Fader Coram and Lord Faa. She spent a lot of time travelling but every year, on the same day she would come back to Oxford and sit on the bench the whole day like she had told Will she would. She hoped that he did the same. The sun was almost gone when she got back. She made her way in and greeted the servants as she walked. But they all knew the truth. She had changed. When she had arrived back all those years ago things had changed. She was still adventurous and she was always up to mischief. But she had changed. She did not speak with her same cheek and she found it harder and harder to enjoy her self. The master did not know about Will and all the people she had lost. She went up to her room and lay down on the bed. Pan leapt from her shoulder and wondered around the room. The door opened and Mrs Longsdale came into the room.**

"**Lyra, It's almost dinner time."**

"**Yes ma'am."**

**She nodded and left the room. Mrs Longsdale was so used to the girl who was forever being cheeky and now she had this new girl to care for. She saw the change in Lyra and sometimes thought that she almost seemed broken. Lyra got up and pan climbed onto her shoulders. They went down to the dining hall and sat down at the table. The master was sitting there at the end.**

"**Good evening, Master."**

"**Hello, Lyra. Did you have a good day?"**

"**Yes I did, sir." She tried to conceal the shake in her voice.**

"**What did you do?"**

"**I watched the neighbourhood Children and the Gyptians in the clay beds."**

"**And you did not join them?"**

"**I did not feel up to it."**

**He nodded and dropped the subject. Lyra loved the master, even after he had tried to poison Lord Asreil's Tokay. She missed him sometimes, when she left with the gyptians and went out to sea. She would be leaving the next day. She was exited as the were going to Trollesund, the dock up in the North. She wanted to visit Iorek Byrnison and see svalbard. The thought about her adventures in the North and her time in Svalbard and Bolvangar. The thought of Bolvangar sent a shiver up her spine. She and the master ate their meal in silence. **

"**May I please be excused, Master?"**

"**You may young lady, don't forget to thank the kitchen staff as you leave. You are a guest, not a resident."**

"**Of course." She nodded and walked to the kitchen and put her plates in the sink. She thanked the cook and went upstairs. The master watched after her and sighed. She entered her room and searched for the waist bag. It hung from the chair, she pulled out the little velvet pouch and unwrapped it. She carefully lifted the alethieometer. She turned it over and over in her hands and placed in down on the velvet. She got up and went to the book case and found the books of reading. She sat back down in front of the compass and opened the books. She missed being able to read the alethieometer. The angel had said that it would take her a life time to learn. Lyra was not sure she could wait that long. She picked up the compass and began turning the dials. She decided that she would spend the rest of the time she had until she had to sleep, studying. She asked it questions about the angels and about Iorek and Serrifina Pekkala, the witch. She asked about the abyss and what would happen up in the North. There was only one question that eluded her, which she couldn't bare to ask for she feared the answer would not be what she wanted. She read through the endless meanings and went over all thirty-six symbols that had been perfectly painted on the ivory. **

"**Lyra, its bed time." Pantalaimon whined.**

"**Yea, ok." She closed the books and put then in the shelf. She folded the Velvet around the Compass and carefully put it back in the waist bag. **

**She tossed the pens and paper onto the desk and started to get ready for bed. **

"**Lyra, It's time for bed." Mrs Lonsdale opened the door and peered in.**

"**Oh good, Your ready."**

"**Yes, goodnight, Mrs Lonsdale."**

"**Good night, Lyra."**

**Lyra lay back and stared at the ceiling. Pantalaimon lay over her throat and she closed her eyes. Sleep snuck up on her and she soon fell into deep dreams.**

**She was sitting by a river. The water rushed past and crashed against the rocks.**** She dipped her legs in the water and the ice cold water splashed up on her legs. She could her the water and the birds chirping and the crickets croaked. The air was warm and the sun beat down on her face. Boulders piled along the side of the river and a hill rested behind them. A forest lingered behind her and the trees swayed as a light breeze caressed her face. The water ran around her and into the forest. Lyra looked into the water and reached out and pulled out a glistening wet stone. Pantalaimon bounded down the hill and leapt from rock to rock. He slipped and dove into the water. Lyra felt the ice cold water hit Pantalaimon. She reached for him and pulled the soaking pan close to her breast. She stroked him and dried him with her skirt. The rays of sun warmed them both and the fresh air filled her lungs. She lay back and rested in the sand.**

"**Lyra?" She shot up and looked around to where the voice was coming from. **

"**Lyra, is that you?" She got up and looked around. Staring into the forest and up the hill. She stepped onto the first rock, then the second. She stopped and looked up to the hill. Then he walked up. He appeared at the top of the hill and began walking down. She watched him intently. Gazing over his dark hair and dark eyes. She looked over his jutting jaw. He was taller and more built. His pants were torn and he had no shirt. Kirjava, his daemon walked beside him. She had the same depth filled eyes as he did. Lyra closed her eyes, hoping he was still there when she opened them. They flickered open and Will stood there, smiling at her. She couldn't move. She just watched him. He reached his hand out and she looked at it, then at him. He nodded and she reached out. She took a step forward onto the stone in front. It was gone. She plummeted to the water and hit it with a crushing blow. She tried to stand up but found her self sinking. She fought to stay above the now deep water. Will rushed up and grabbed at the water, calling her name. She gasped for air and grabbed his hand. He began pulling her up but the water engulfed her and pulled her back in. She sobbed and tears streaked his face. He yelled her name and pulled her up. The water splashed up and hit him hard. He fell down and she slipped back into the water that began carrying her down the river and deeper into the forest. It became a battle between her and the water.**

"**PAN! PAN!"**

"**LYRA!" Pan yelled. She flung herself around and lunged towards Pan who was speeding down the river out in front of her. Will ran along the bank screaming for her and reaching into the water then rising and running. Lyra reached for Pan but fought to get to Will. Then the rocks approached. Pantalaimon raced towards a rock and hit it. Lyra screamed as she felt her ribs break and gasped for air. Pantalaimon headed for another rock. Lyra's vision was hazy and she could hardly hear Will screaming her name. Pantalaimon crashed into the rock and Lyra felt the crack but remained quiet. She found her self sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness and clawed at the still water, fighting to catch a breath. She sobbed as the blackness took over her sight and all she heard were the fleeting cries of Will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lyra woke early that morning, choking on her tears. She coughed the tears away and got up from her warm bed. Pan shot out from under the covers, hissing.**

"**I'm ok Pan, I'm ok." Pan shook his head but left it alone. She went to her mirror and glared at her reflection. She looked awful, her blond hair was wet with tears and stuck to her face. Her eyes were red and inflamed from the constant leak of tears and her face was red. She looked haggard and pale. Pan crept over to her and she knelt down to let him crawl up her arm and rest around her neck. She turned away from her reflection and went to the widow and pushed it open and climbed out.**

"**What are you doing, Lyra? You don't need to use the windows anymore." She stepped onto the roof and breathed in the cold air.**

"**I know, but it's easier." She wondered around the roof and stared out over oxford. She looked past Balliol and St John's, past the houses and her eyes rested on the top of St Sophia's. She had spent a year at that school and she had not minded it. But she craved adventure and she deeply missed the Gyptians and she never got to see them when she went there. She had begged the master to pull her out and he had realised that she wouldn't fit in there with all that has happened to her. She went travelling with the gyptians after that. She learnt a lot on her travels. She knew how to sail a small boat and navigate by the stars. She knew a lot of things that the girls from St Sophia's would never know. She lay back and stared up at the dimly lit sky. A few stars dotted the sky and clouds floated about. Lyra closed her eyes and took a breath. The cold air relaxed her and Pan wondered off and was sniffing about the roof and found a nest. There was a bird in it. He bowed his head and backed away from it. He came back to Lyra's face and tickled her nose with his whiskers. She sat up and ran her had along his soft fur. She looked out to the houses and flats.**

"**I wonder who lives in all those houses, Pan and what they look like inside."**

"**Probably like every other home."**

"**No, I bet some of them are exotic or fancy."**

"**We may never know."**

**Lyra lay back and kept her eyes on the sky. Stars, a few stars dotted the darkness. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to go over every detail of the dream. Pan crawled to her side and slid over her neck. They lay like that for a few minutes before the sound of footsteps approached them from behind. Lyra shot up and spun around to meet the gaze of the small girl who was watching her. She smiled at her.**

"**Rebecca, hey." Rebecca grace was a small girl who was about as tall as Lyra's waist. She had soft, olive skin and a think entanglement of dark brown hair and big, silvery grey eyes that were fixed on Lyra. Then she smiled and as she did her whole face lit up and she skipped over to Lyra and dropped to her side. Rebecca grace was around nine years old and she worked in the kitchens, scrubbing the inside of pots and pans. Her mother was one of the chefs. Her daemon sat on her shoulder in the form of a big, black moth. **

"**Hey, Lyra. Why you's awake dis early?"**

"**Just a nightmare. What bout you?"**

"**Mom was up early and she asked me if I'd help clean up last night's dinner."**

"**That was nice of you."**

**She smiled up at me. Her clothes were tattered and slightly stained from the clay beds. Her daemon fluttered over to pan and he pounced towards him and they rolled across the ground and her daemon, who was named Volo. Volo changed and became a jet black ferret and the two of them tumbled about the ground. Lyra Smiled at the little girl. They had become close over the past two years and every time Lyra came back she and Rebecca would spend time together. Lyra thought of her as a sister and Rebecca loved Lyra as if she were her flesh and blood. **

"**Does You really have to leave?"**

"**Well, we're going to Trollesund and it is the last stop to Svalbard. I'd Like to see Iorek again." Lyra smiled at the thought.**

**Rebecca sighed and nodded.**

"**But you gonna come back right?"**

"**Course. I'd never leave you forever."**

**Rebecca smiled again and wrapped her arms around Lyra's waist and squeezed her tightly. Pantalaimon and Volo leapt about. Volo had the upper hand because he could change his form into anything. However Pan was bigger and stronger. **

**Lyra stood up slowly and took hold of Rebecca's hand and pulled her up.**

"**Do you wanna take a walk?" Lyra asked.**

"**Yea!" She yelped, excitedly. **

**The two of them made their way to the ladder and climbed down. Pan was wrapped around Lyra's neck and Volo fluttered down in butterfly form. They got to the bottom and walked slowly though the garden. The sun was coming up and turning the soft, dark colours into bright, rich ones. The flowers were opening up and the chirping of birds filled the cool air. Every thing seemed in perfect harmony with the universe. They exited through the gates and wondered down the street. Pan and Volo rushed ahead.**

"**When Volo settles I hope he becomes a Marten too."**

"**When I was your age Pan and I used to think about it. We hoped he'd be an ermine or maybe a hawk. Something mysterious and exiting."**

"**I think Pan's form is great. He soots you?"**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**Well, Martens are sly, You are vert sneaky. But you show your soft side."**

**Lyra looked at the little girl. Despite her sage she seemed so intelligent. They continued down Turl Street, past Brasenose. The wind blew softly and caressed their faces. **

"**Lyra, What was your nightmare about?"**

"**Oh, well It started off great. I was content and serene. I was sitting on a bank when I saw…"**

"**What did you see?" **

"**An old friend. Will."**

"**Where is he now?"**

"**Far away, Very far away."**

**She seemed to realise that Lyra was unhappy talking about it and continued.**

"**Then what happened?"**

"**I slipped and fell in the water. I was sinking and Will was crying out my name." Lyra bit her lip and Rebecca sighed.**

"**Do you think you'll see him again?"**

"**I don't know. I hope so."**

**The conversation drifted away and they began to flow into the rhythm with their steps and Pan and Volo became bored and started to wonder. They turned down High street and pat all the homes and buildings. People were starting to leave their homes and there were some cars on the roads. Rebecca started to chatter about random things, like the kitchen maids and a rumour that Mr Blurry, the new butler, has been sneaking cakes from the kitchen. She spoke about the upcoming battle in the clay beds. They past St Scholastica's and Queen Philippa's. They came to St Edmund hall and were approaching Merton street. Rebecca was talking about how her mom had taught her to make bread when they turned the corner. **

**Lyra stopped dead in her tracks. Rebecca walked a bit then realised that Lyra had stopped and she turned around.**

"**Lyra?"**

**But Lyra was totally oblivious. She stared into the air and tried to make out what she was seeing. I was almost impossible to see in the lighting. She approached the window and stopped in front of it. She reached out and tried to grab the edges. Her hand fell through it and she remembered that only Will could do it perfectly. **

"**Lyra? What is it?" Rebecca cam e up behind her and looked at her. Her gaze drifted to Lyra's hand and at first she did not see the cut. Then she did.**

"**What's that?"**

"**Is there anyone around?"**

"**No."**

"**Good." Lyra took Rebecca's hand and walked through the window, pulling Rebecca with her. They went through and entered a new world. Rebecca looked around in a sort of exited shock. Lyra's face was a picture of pure horror.**

**This was not supposed to exist anymore. Wasn't the knife destroyed? The world they were in looked similar to their own. Except it was pelting with rain and it was dark but the streets were lit up by lamps. There were trees lining the sidewalk and up a head rested a tiny park.**

"**Lyra, what is happening?"  
Lyra spun around to face Rebecca and crouched down to her level and looked her in the eye. **

"**Rebecca. You have to promise me not to tell anyone about what you're seeing." Pan walked further up the street to look ahead.**

"**But…"**

"**Lyra! There are people approaching!" Pan came running back and leapt to her breast. Rebecca picked up Volo. Lyra Stood up and pushed Rebecca towards the window and through it. Then she grabbed hold of her hand and yanked her away from the window and they began to run up the street. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Lyra, what's going on? What was that?"**

**Lyra stopped in front of the huge, black gates of St Scholastic's and turned and knelt down to Rebecca's eye level. She looked into her silver eyes and took in a breath. Rebecca's hair was wild from all the running and they were both wet from the rain. **

"**Rebecca, I want you to do me a favour..."**

"**But..."**

"**Please."**

**She gave a small nod and Lyra pulled away slightly.**

"**Don't tell anyone about what you saw, in fact, just forget all about it."**

"**But I want to know what it was." She spoke the way any inquisitive nine year old would, in a winy but brave voice. Lyra gave a sigh and the more she looked into the little girls eyes the more she began to see her old self inside her. She had also been a handful, always looking for trouble, adventurous. **

"**Please, just don't say a word to anyone."**

"**Ok, but will you tell me what it was?"**

**Lyra stood up and took her hand and pulled her up to the College. Lyra didn't give any answers that Rebecca was looking for as her mind has reeling with questions of her own.**

**The knife was broken, she knew that. Will had done it himself, she'd watched it happen. Did this mean there was a new spectre on the loose? How much dust was leaving through the open window?**

**All she knew was that she had to find Serafina Pekkala and talk to her about it. She needed to get to the witches Consul in Trollsund. They walked in silence up to the college and entered through the gates and passed through the gardens. A woman was standing outside, pruning a bush with her large, brightly coloured butterfly daemon on her shoulder. Lyra bowed respectfully and the woman bowed back as the two of them climbed the steps and pushed open the doors. The smell of baked bread hit them as they walked through the great hall. The kitchen staff was already at it.**

"**Rebecca Grace! Is that you? Get over hear this instant!" A high pitch voice called from, the kitchen and they went toward the kitchen and pushed open the swinging door. Everyone was buzzing about, preparing brackfast. Rebecca's mother, Linda, stepped forward and grabbed her daughter's hand.**

"**Where in God's name have you been young lady?"**

"**Lyra and I went for a walk."**

"**You should have told me. I've been looking all over this place for ya."**

"**Sorry, mamma."**

"**It's y fault ma'am. I found Rebecca and asked her to walk with me, I didn't want to go alone."**

"**Oh well, it's done now. Rebecca, Go and clean the pots and pans." She gave a sigh and looked over at me and Rebecca went to the sink and began scrubbing. Rebecca's mom was tall and thin, with the same Silver eyes and Rebecca but her hair was dirty blond and her face was haggard from exhaustion. Her daemon looked as exhausted as she did, the small black, cat looked at Pan as his whiskers twitched.**

"**Why is everyone up so early?"**

"**Didn't you hear? We have a special guest this morning."**

"**Who?"**

**She gave a shrug and turned away.**

"**Heaven if I know." And with that she turned and marched towards her daughter. Lyra turned and left the kitchen slowly without a second word. All she could do was worry. They wondered around the hall and began the decent up the stair case but were interrupted by Rebecca as she yelled her name.**

"**Lyra, wait!"**

**Lyra turned around to face her as the tiny girl darted up the stair case with her hands behind her back.**

"**what is it?"**

"**I have to give you something. I made them with Momma. They're for the long boat trip." She pulled from behind her back, a silver, round tin with the lid shut tight. She handed it to Lyra who then pulled the tin open and smiled, there were eight lemon cakes and as she looked at then the smell of fresh lemon wafted up and she took in a deep breath. They were coated in lemon icing. She closed the tip quickly and smiled at Rebecca.**

"**Thank you, Rebecca. They look delicious."**

**She beamed up at Lyra and nodded. Enjoy your trip, Lyra. She Hugged Lyra tightly and whispered.**

"**I won't tell anyone."**

**Lyra smiled as the little girl spun around and walked back to the kitchen.**

**Lyra sat in her room and waited for the Gyptians to arrive. She held the alethiometer in front of her and the books of reading lay open on her bad. There was a knock on the door and Pan darted to her side and lay down.**

"**Come in."**

**The door opened and Mrs Lonsdale came in.**

"**Lyra, there is someone here to visit you before you leave."**

"**Who?"**

"**I'm not sure, I've never seen him before."**

**Lyra wrapped the alethiometer and put it in her shoulder bag. The books remained open as she left the room. Pan leapt to her shoulder. They followed Mrs Lonsdale through the passages and into the dining hall. At first all she saw was the old mans back. His hair was grey and his black cat daemon was at his side. He was talking to the master. She stood at the bottom of the stair case and Mrs Lonsdale cleared her throat. The masters eyes moved from the mans face to Lyra.**

"**Ah, Lyra. This man says that you've met. He's here to say goodbye."**

**The man turned around to face her and smiled. He was in his late sixties at the most. His face was warm and his eyes were ice blue and blazed with knowledge. **

"**Mr Makepeace?" He smiled.**

"**Hello, Lyra."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all you supa cool peeps who have decided to grace the pages of my story... well screen or... oh nvm**

**So this is chapter 4! **

**I like reviews... seriously... are people scared to leave them... Unless I'm so hopeless that I don't know how to access them, which is more than likely. Ok so if you haven't read Lyra's Oxford then you may not know who Mr Makepeace is.**

**But yea I'm totally obsessed with these books.**

**LOL enjoy ;) :P **

Chapter 4

"Mr Makepeace, What are you doing here?" Lyra stared at the man. She had not seen Mr Makepeace since that day she had gone to his house with the witches daemon. She had been misled, tricked into going there. The witch had been waiting to kill Lyra and so that she could pin the blame on Mr Makepeace. He looked different. He looked happy. He was clean too, his face wasn't drawn and haggard like before. The master looked at Mr Makepeace.

"Mr Makepeace... the alchemist?"

"Indeed."

"And how do you know Lyra?"

"Oh... When she was younger she came to me to ask some question about my work. She needed knowledge about alchemy for a school report. It was such a while ago but I heard that the daughter of lord Asreil was leaving for the North today and I wished to say goodbye and give her a small parting gift."  
Lyra smiled at him and pan padded over to his daemon. Pan was bigger than her by a few inches. She held out he paw to him and he sniffed it. Understanding rushed through Lyra's mind. He was there to say more than just goodbye but they could not speak about it in front of the master.

"That is very generous of you, Mr Makepeace, Thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome, Lyra. Master, may we have a minute to catch up, alone?"

"Of course." He walked way, slowly and caught Lyra's gaze as he moved. He looked distressed by the idea of her being alone with a crazy alchemist.

As soon as he was gone. Lyra moved closer to Makepeace and hugged him. His arms wrapped around her.

"It's good to see you Lyra."  
"You too, Sir."

She pulled away and sighed.

"What is it?"

He pulled out a package wrapped in satin cloth and unwrapped it. She leapt backwards and Pan hissed violently ad fled to her breast.

"Where did you get that?" she growled under her breath.

"An angel came to me, she told me to give this to you, her name was Xaphania."

Lyra just stared at it. But it had been destroyed. Will and broken it. She knew he had, Hadn't he? She took a step towards him.

"But, It's..."

He nodded.

"You must find Serafina Pekkala, She has the answers you need."

"Well, we're going to Trollsund and the witches consul will be there to contact her."

"Ok, make haste. Go as soon as possible."

"Mr Makepeace, what did this have to do with you?"

"No time for questions, we will see each other again Lyra." He smiled and handed her the knife. She took it hesitantly and put it in her shoulder bag.

"And if he asks, tell him I gave you this." He handed her a small package.  
"Thank you Mr Makepeace."

He smiled at her.

"Good bye Lyra, I shall see you again." And with that he turned around and left the room.

Lyra stood on the dock there, waiting for Fader Coram to return. Pan stood next to her and kept his eyes ahead. Lyra had her bag with her and of course her shoulder bag that held the alethiometer and now the knife. The train ride to the docks had been long, and the two weeks on the _Cloutain_, Lord Faa's new boat was even longer, but Lyra had enjoyed it, she always enjoyed sailing. The peace and tranquillity of the waves when the world was relaxed and the seas were calm. Lyra would climb the smoke stack and clean them out when the boat was anchored. Or climb up the mast and set the sails. She smiled as a gentle sea breeze caressed her cheeks, she watched the sea around her crash onto the rocks and beat the other boats. The sea was dark but she could see the reflection of the moon in the waters, it shimmered there as the water ran through it and caused it to shake.

"The witches consul is there, but he is with another man, we shall have to wait outside." Fader Coram came to her side, she turned to him an nodded.

"Was doctor Lansalius expecting us?"

"To be honest with you Lyra, I think he knew we were coming before even we knew."

"How so?"

He just smiled at her and turned around and walked back towards the shops. She followed him slowly through Trollsund. Some of the shops were still open and as she walked she glanced over some of the beautiful objects from all corners of the world. Then something caught her eye, a chain made of a metal she had never seen, it had a sort of glittery lustre to it and glinted at every angle, On the end of the chain, was a pair of wings made of the same glittery metal.

"How much is that trinket?" She looked at the woman behind the stand. The women was old, with withered hands and a haggard face, skin a rich brown and eyes the colour of rich brown clay, those eyes had seen a lot. The women bent down, resting against a walking stick, her grey hair fell into her face, she looked at the necklace and back up at Lyra.

"What is your name child?" Her voice was strong and powerful, commanding.

"Lyra..."

"Just Lyra?"

"Belacqua... Lyra Belacqua."

"Well, exactly why would you want this old trinket?"

"A gift for a friend, I think she'd like it..."

"I see..." Her daemon leapt up onto the table, a fox of the darkest shade of red Lyra had seen, his dark brown eyes studying her. "well, my dear, it depends on how much you have... I would say twenty pounds... but for you dear... because it is a gift, ten pounds."

Lyra could only nod and search out some coins that were in her jacket pocket. She reached out and dropped the coins into her thin, frail hands. The women took the necklace and handed it to her.

"Thankyou... May I ask what it is made of?"

"A metal of another world, so strong and sturdy that it could stop a bullet. It is called Iragnium..." she women spoke at a long, dragging pace, almost singing the words to her, she smiled at her, her eyes burned brightly. Lyra flinched.

"Other world?"  
The woman smiled at her and stood up straight.

"Goodbye, Lyra Silvertounge..." she turned away and walked into the tent behind her, her daemon following close behind her. Lyra stood there staring after her, Pan next to her.

"Pan... I said Belacqua didn't I?"

"Yes..." He whispered softly. She looked at her necklace in her hand and tucked it into the pocket of her winter coat.

"otherworld... Where did she get it?" Lyra turned and bent down, Pan clambered onto her shoulder, balancing perfectly around her neck and on her shoulders. They walked through the town, looking through the stalls but not stopping. Fader Coram was waiting for her near the Consuls house. She approached him, still recalling the strange woman and her fox Daemon.

"Lyra, Dr Lansalius Is finished with his meeting, It is ok to speak with him now, and he is calling on Serafina, She may be here by tomorrow." He spoke to her softly, his daemon, a golden orange Lynx at his side, her eyes as deep and knowledgeable as his. Lyra was lost deep in thought as they approached the consuls house. It was small, cottege like, with green, flowering plants and evergreen trees. They went to the door and Fader Corum knocked on it twice before the door opened.

"Dr Lansalius, what a joy to see you again." Fader smiled at the man in the door way. He was short and rounded, wearing glasses and a smile. His face was warm.

"Fader... What a pleasure and Lyra..."

"Hello Doctor."  
"My you have grown since the last time we spoke, no longer the small, energetic child you once were." His blue eyes smiled at her.

All she could do was smile back.

"Well come in, come in, we have much to discus."

They went into his office and sat down.

"So I have called on Serafina and she is on her way, Buy tomorrow at the latest."

"Thankyou, I need to speak to her urgently."

"I know Lyra, Serefina was already on her way when we spoke."  
"How did you contact her?" Lyra asked curiously.

"It can be difficult, I just got lucky that it was raining where she was. It is called Linquger speech, a way of communication through water." He said nothing more and Lyra left it be.

"How did she know we were coming?" Fader spoke.

"She did not say."

Lyra pursed her lips, she was growing annoyed with the constant uncertainty. She yawned as fader and The doctor spoke. Pan leapt up onto her lap and she berried her face in his fur, holding him close to he breast. Her eyes were drooping closed but se fought to stay awake.

"Don't you think Lyra?" She heard her name and looked up.

They were both staring at her and she looked at them both.

"Pardon?"

"I said, Don't you think you should go and rest, you are quite exhausted." Fader spoke.

"I'm fine, really I am." The truth of it was, the idea of dreaming terrified her, she had so many nightmares lately and she dreaded the Idea of seeing Will again only to be ripped away from him.

"Lyra, you need to sleep, come, we will go back to the ship and come back in the morning, Thank you Doctor."  
"No problem my friend, I shall see you both in the morning, sleep well Lyra."

She got up slowly "Thank you, doctor."

She followed Fader out of the cottage and they walk through the street, It was very dark and all the stores were closed now. Lyra walked very slowly, holding pan in her arms. She walked past the old womans shop but it was closed and empty, as was everyother shop, along with the streets. She watched the store, hoping the woman would walk out so Lyra could ask her questions. Lyra eventually had to keep on and finally she reached the docks and waited there for them to drop the plank, she contemplated jumping over the gulf between the boat and the land but she decided that she was just to tierd. As she waited she truned around and looked out towards the streets hoping to she the old woman, but she didn't. Her eyes scanned the area and she suddenly felt her hairs stand on end with the feeling that she was being watched. She kept searching when she saw her, not the old lady, this woman was younger. She was leaning against a crate and watching Lyra with a sturn look. She held her self high and her long, jet black hair sat in ringlets at her elbows. And her eyes, so bright that Lyra could see them from such a distance and make out htier colour presicly. I vibrant blue that seemed to glow in the night. She was small but with long legs. Lyra took a step back and almost fell in the water but she kept her eyes on the woman... and her daemon who seemed to appear from nowhere and it watched her as intently as she did, with that same electric eyes. Lyra nearly turned and ran at the sight of the daemon, a large wolf with fur as black as darkness, so black Lyra nearly didn't see him. He didn't look vicious the way most wolf daemons did, just...un-nerving.

"Lyra, what are you doing, come on." She spun around to see Wez, one of the sailors, calling her. She looked back but the woman and her daemon were gone.

"Did you see her?"  
"See who?"

"Never mind..." She boarded the boat, not bothering to look back.


End file.
